Bruised Hearts
by EdmioneForver
Summary: Hermione is abused by her boyfriend and Fred finds out. What will he do? May change rating to M for content
1. Chapter 1

Once Hogwarts was reconstructed a year after the war ended, students returned for a new school year, friends happy to see each other, hugging, kissing, and crying. Everyone was happy after the war except Hermione Granger, who found her way inside platform 9 ¾ .Hermione walked her way inside the train of Hogwarts, her body covered in long-sleeved shirts, even though it was blazing hot outside. She walked around the train looking for her friends' compartment. She found the twin's compartment, the twins and their friends laughing at something funny one of the twins had said. She smiled as she saw Fred Weasley healthy and new again. After getting crushed by a wall, he was in an immediate concussion. Everyone thought he was dead until Hermione felt a small pulse on his wrist, she felt hope for the Weasleys. She snapped back to reality when she heard her name getting called.

"Hey Hermione, come inside," Fred said, waving at her from the inside of the compartment. Hermione walked inside and sat at the empty seat beside Fred, who was holding hands with Angelina. George was across from Hermione while he was holding hands with Alicia, but every now and then, he would glance at Angelina. An hour went by and Fred noticed Hermione's silence and turned to her.

"Hermione, you haven't talked at all, what's wrong?"

Hermione looked away from the window and turned to face Fred with a smile on her face, "nothing's wrong, I'm perfectly fine. I'm going to change into my school robes," she said while getting out of her seat.

"You know we still have another two hours, right?" George asked, eyebrows rising in curiosity.

"I just want it over and done with. I'll be back guys."

There was a mumble of Okays as Hermione rushed out the door, her clothes bunched in her hands. She walked into the nearest bathroom, locked the door, grabbed her wand, and pointed the wand to her body. The watched the Glamour Charm slips off her body and then finally looked at herself in the mirror. Her face was bruised and there was a long cut down the left side of her lips. Hermione looked at her right cheek and saw the three long scratch marks, which were now bleeding. She slipped off her clothes and looked at herself in the mirror and looked at the bruises around her body. Dark hand prints on both sides of her waist. She looked down on her body and saw the bruises between her legs and then to her wrist. Last year, the cut was by Bellatrix Lestrange, the horrid cut that read _Mudblood_. A few months later the scar was completely healed, but then it was cut again by the person she thought she loved. There were long scratches everywhere down her body. She began to cry and then turned rapidly when the door was opened by none other than Fred Weasley.

"Oh, Merlin's beard, I'm so sorry," Fred said closing his eyes before opening them again, making sure he didn't see what he just saw. There in front of him was Hermione Granger, all bruised and cut up. Suddenly his happiness drifted away and soon he was pissed. He walked towards her and looked at her then turned her around, letting him see the back of her. There were long cut and bruises down her back. He turned her back around and hugged her tight, hearing her sniff and sob. He looked down at her looking at her bloody wrist, which read _Mudblood._

"Who did this to you," Fred said, furiously.

"I can't say. Please don't tell," she pleaded. He nodded and walked out, closing the door quietly. He walked for a moment then punched a wall, feeling the pain coursing through his hand. He had a small crush on her on his forth year and her second. Then at the Yule Ball, there she was looking beautiful, not that she never was. He moved on a little while after his seventh year began. He began to date Angelina a little bit after spring began, and soon his feelings for Hermione went away. He then saw her saw a sister, an attractive one. He knew that his feelings for her were coming back. He heard the door open and saw Hermione coming out, looking as if nothing happened, at least not physically. He could see in her eyes than she was in pure pain.

"Fred," she whispered.

He was angry at what happened to her. He couldn't look at her broken form and so he left her there in the middle of the corridor. Hermione watched him go and felt the tears slide down her face. She remembered her major crush on him starting on her forth year wishing he would ask her to the Yule Ball. She was broken a year later when he began to date Angelina Johnson. She got over the silly crush, asking herself why he would date her, a bookworm. She heard someone behind her, someone familiar.

"Hermione! Where have you been?"

Hermione turned around to see Ginny Weasley, her fiery red hair flowing beautifully around her. She also realized she was holding hands with her best friend, Harry Potter, who ran up to her giving her a hug, which gave her a lot of pain.

"Where have you been, Hermione? We've been looking for you everywhere!"

"I was in the twins' compartment. I couldn't find you guys."

Ginny gave her a hug as well and pushed her towards the direction of the twins' compartment. Hermione began to ask what she was doing, but Ginny answered for her.

"I have a surprise for you, so just stay in your compartment."

Ginny opened the door into the twins' compartment and pushed Hermione inside, not knowing she hurt Hermione. Hermione avoided Fred's eyes, which were on her and sat down beside him. She looked out the window and scooted to the empty space near the window. Minutes went by and the door opened.

"SURPRISE!" Ginny yelled loudly, having everyone cover their eyes. Ginny moved so Hermione could get a better look at what she saw showing her. Behind her was a man, who smiled brightly, but Hermione couldn't really see his face because of a shadow. He stepped forward and smiled at everyone. Then Hermione got scared. There in front of her was her boyfriend, Dallas Howard, her boyfriend who is, or rather was finishing his last year in Durmstrang. He walked in front of her and smiled evilly, making sure no one else saw except her. Fred watched only Hermione and noticed a flash of fear go through her eyes. He knew something was wrong. Dallas picked her up and spun her around, giving her a large kiss on her cheek. He sat her down and sat the seat near the window.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, shaking wildly. Everyone though it was because of her excitement for her boyfriend. Everyone was oblivious except for Fred, who was watching the two carefully.

"I transferred schools," he said, smiling, showing his perfect, white teeth.

**Next chapter should be up Saturday, or even today. I promise this time. I have writer's block on my other two stories, I'll start those once I'm done with this story**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning, there is a scene that may not be appropriate for some people.**

**Previously:**

_"What are you doing here?" she asked, shaking wildly. Everyone though it was because of her excitement for her boyfriend. Everyone was oblivious except for Fred, who was watching the two carefully._

_"I transferred schools," he said, smiling, showing his perfect, white teeth._

Hermione's eyes went wide in shock and stared at her boyfriend. Fred noticed this reaction and looked at Dallas, who wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist. He squeezed her pretty hard. Dallas wasn't a dumb person, he knew that guy was watching him. When the guy turned away, he gave a tight squeeze on Hermione's waist. Tight enough to leave a bruise. He listened to the sound of his girlfriend hissing in pain. A hour and a half went by and Hermione and the students of Hogwarts finally arrived to the school. Hermione looked around and saw the boats and on the land near the lake were graves for the people who died in the war. Tonks, Remus, Snape, and Dumbledore's names were on some on the graves. Then there were Parvati, Lavender, and Draco Malfoy. Draco died when he switched sides and took a killing curse that was aimed for Hermione. She remembered when she began to cry as she watched his breathless body lay beside her.

"Sad isn't it," she heard behind her, her body tense. She turned around and saw Fred there, looking beautiful as the moonlight was shining down on him. He walked beside her and took her small, soft hands into his large, rough one. He pulled her close as she laid her head on his chest.

"I miss him," Hermione said. Fred knew she was talking about Malfoy, he saved her life twice was all he knew, but he never knew how. He felt her tears through his shirt and began to rub her back comfortably as she sniffed and sobbed. She took step back and looked Fred in the eyes.

"We should go," she whispered. Fred nodded and watched as she walked away, every now and then looking back at Fred to see if he was still following her. After a few minutes of walking, they made it to the carriages and took separate ways to different carriages when Lee called Fred out to come with them. She looked around for her friends' carriage, but found one when Dallas called her name out, opening the door. She walked in the dark carriage and sat opposite of him. The carriage started moving, Hermione and Dallas in complete, awkward silence

"What the fuck are you doing with him. I told you that I don't want yo with any boys. The only friend you could have is the red-headed girl. What's her name again?"

"Ginny," Hermione growled. Her mouth went wide in shock when she felt his hand slam across her face.

"Don't you ever speak to me in that tone, DO YOU HEAR ME?!"

Hermione nodded and listened carefully to his instructions, "now that I have your attention. I want you to tell all your friends, except Ginny, that you can't be friends with him. If they start to ask questions, then say some thing that would piss them off. If you don't do it at dinner, I'll do it for you. Let me get something else strait, if you talk to any boy, even your 'best friends', you'll be punished. You can't even talk to your friends' girlfriends. Now, while we are all alone, we, well I could have some fun."

Hermione began to squirm when Dallas climbed on top of her and ripped at her clothes and devoured her, entering her painfully, enjoying the sounds of her screaming. He would scratch, kick and punch as her body, ruining the once soft skin. Then deep in his robes was a sliver and black dagger, Hermione knew where this was going. That's when she felt it, the dagger digging into the already cut word, _Mudblood. _ Finally they were there, and Hermione's body was covered in the Glamour Charm. She watched Dallas leave and slam the door. Once she knew she was alone, she began to cry. She knew she was late and ran out of the carriage and walked into the school and opened the door to the Great Hall, feeling all eyes on her.

"How nice for you be here Miss Granger," McGonagall said, smiling at her. Hermione faked a smile back at him and sat at an empty seat between Fred and Ginny. Fred smiled at her, then noticed that her eyes were red and puffy and her lips were swollen. About an hour went by and all the food was gone and everyone was about to leave the room.

"Hermione are you okay? You haven't eaten all day," Fred said. He waited for a answer and then became shocked when Hermione walked out of the room without saying a word to no one.

* * *

Hermione made her way into the Head's common room, waiting to see who was Head Boy. Then the door opened and there was Fred with Angelina, giggling and kissing Fred all over his face.

"Hey Hermione," Angelina said, smiling softly at the younger girl. Hermione walked out and left the two alone. Why can't I have a perfect boyfriend like Angelina, Hermione asked herself. She went to bed and cried herself to sleep, hearing the sounds of the bedroom. The sounds of Fred groaning and Angelina moaning as the bed squeaked over and over. Hermione couldn't sleep because of the loud noise they were making. Angelina encouraging Fred to go harder and faster. Finally when the two were done, Hermione finally fell asleep to the sound of silence and Angelina's soft snoring.

When she woke up, she immediate walked into the bathroom, with her clothes in her hands and shut the room, thinking she locked both doors. She stripped off her clothes, except for her underwear, and took the Glamour charm off looking at her horrible body. She began to cry again. She had to loose her friends because of her stupid boyfriend. The door opened and Hermione turned to see Fred again, he mouth forming into a straight line. Then he punched the wall in anger again like yesterday.

"Who the fuck is doing this to you?" Fred yelled at her. Hermione jumped and began to cry, Fred noticing her sadness, then he noticed to dark rings around her eyes.

"We kept you up all night, didn't we?"

Hermione nodded, smiling softly.

"I wish I had a good relationship like you," then she covered her mouth, realizing what she said, then she covered her sentence up.

"I mean like, how much you show that you love each other," then she covered her mouth again. He thought about it and then his hazel eyes became dark and scary, then he pulled her into a tight hug. Their chests pressed together, both not realizing they were naked from the top. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, enjoying his soft touch. She never had someone touch her this sweet and softly. He rubbed his hand up and down her back, expecting to feel some sort of a back to her bra, but he didn't feel anything. Then he felt something, or two somethings pressed against his chest. Hermione felt something hard against her stomach, realizing she barely had anything on. Her eyes fluttered shut when his hand brushed against her very sensitive nipple. He let go of her and smiled softly, giving her a small peck on the cheek. And was about to walk out when Hermione talked to him again.

"Please don't say anything to him. If he finds out, he'll keep hurting me. Please," she begged. He nodded, looking her up and down, then walking out.


End file.
